deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BattleGames1/Deadliest Warrior Battle 12 - Shion Sonozaki vs Dexter Morgan
(Just so you know, I'll be finishing the sniper battle soon but now I want to get this over and done with so...) Last time on Deadliest Warrior, we had two snipers battle it out to see who the superior markswoman was. Now, DW moves towards a darker and edgier level as we pit two dangerous serial killers against each other Shion Sonozaki, the "sweet teenage girl"-turned-"murdering maniac" who terrorised Hinamizawa with a crime of passion... vs Dexter Morgan, the Harbor Bay Butcher who kills other criminals just to satisfy the hunger of 'the Dark Passenger'... WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? =Let's Meet the Combatants= Shion Sonozaki A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Shion commits a number murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. Dexter Morgan After seeing his mother brutally killed and left inside the cargo with mangled corpse covered in blood at a very early age, Dexter was rescued by Officer Harry Morgan who arrived on the scene and taken the young child under his care after the tragic accident; At a very early age Dexter began to show signs of being a psychopath by killing the neighbor's dog when it's loud barking bothered his sickly mother, worrying about what would become of his foster son Harry Morgan began to teach Dexter on how to become "normal" and to focus his killing urges on those who "deserve" it in order to survive. Now in his Mid 30's, Dexter Morgan is a Blood Spatter Analyst for the Miami Police Department by day who moonlights as a serial killer vigilante by night. =Now Let's Look at the Weapons= Primary Weapons Hunting Knife Shion is seen uses a large hunting knife for many of her killings. The weapon appears to be a Bowie-style knife, with a clip point and a length of about ten inches. The knife has also been used by Dexter as one of the many knives in his Kill Bag (it has also been identified http://www.amazon.com/Dexter-Morgans-Kill-Tools/lm/R1RH5V9JIO54VB%7Chere as the actual kill knife even if its a prop). Dexter also uses the other knives in his set too but two will be listed separately Secondary Weapons 1 Sledgehammer Shion uses a short sledgehammer with a handle of about one foot in a couple different points in the series, most notably while she threatens to perform a torture on series protagonist Keiichi Maebara by driving nails in each joint in his fingers, and later, when Keiichi sees a delusion of Shion attacking him with the same hammer. Bone Saw Another one of Dexter's weapons in his Kill Bag. He normally would use this to dismember his victims after he kills them (but I couldn't resist using this as an offensive weapon). Overall it is 33cm long and the blade itself is serrated (like a saw obviously) and 25cm long. BG1's Edge I would definitely have to give this to the Bone Saw since it has a far greater reach plus it has greater killing potential with its serrated edge Secondary Weapons 2 Spiked Whip Shion Sonozaki uses a spiked whip she retrieved from a hidden torture chamber beneath the Sonozaki estate to torture and murder one of her victims. The whip is described in the visual novel as literally being able to tear skin and flesh from bone. Meat Cleaver Another one of Dexter's knives in his bag. The meat cleaver is a large knife with a rectangular blade. The primary purpose for the knife is for cutting through meat and bone. As such, the knife has a heavy blade for cutting, but no point. It has a 6-and-a-half-inch blade and weighs 1.7 pounds. BG1's Edge The edge here has to go the Spiked Whip since it has range and the cleaver is not really used for combat purposes even though it is easier to use than the whip (then again it comes down to the skill both warriors bring) Special Weapons 1 Stun Gun/C-120 Syringe Combo Shion, in the series, has often used a taser that she illegal modified for greater power output and it is type that requires direct contact with another person. She uses the taser in conjunction with a syringe filled with not the Hinamizawa Syndrome that SPARTAN119 states she carries but the C-130 medicine that cures the syndrome for anyone who has it... and drastically reduce a healthy person's stamina as well as give them symptoms reminiscent of a Level 5 Syndrome sufferer (i.e. muscle spasms, headaches) Garrotte In conjunction with his knives, Dexter carries a garrotte with him in order to choke his targets. They can be made from piano wire, a rope, or even a scarf. If it cuts off blood flow to the brain, it can kill in under 5 seconds. BG1's Edge Hmmm... this is tricky. The garrotte can kill but it would require a surprise attack and while it can kill in under 5 seconds, that would be enough time for Shion to reach for her taser and/or syringe and render Dexter unable to use the garrotte (since he would need quite some muscle to use the garrotte to full killing potential). I'm gonna have to call this one Even. Special Weapons 2 Katana In a manga-only arc, Shion is seen using a katana. A katana is the classic samurai sword, made with multiple layers of soft and hard steel, for optimum strength and sharpness. The blade is used mainly as a slashing weapon though it can be used to thrust as well. Jujitsu Dexter is quite proficient in martial arts, especially in the art of jujitsu. Jujitsu is the method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon. For the method to work, the fighter must be able to use his or her opponent's energy against themselves in the form of grappling techniques. BG1's Edge Now, before anyone says this match-up doesn't seem right, lemme tell you something. Yes there are times when a swordfighter has been able to overcome someone fighting with their bare hands but there are also times when the reverse is true (i.e. Fist of Fury, Casino Royale, etc.). In this case, I'm not exactly too sure what would get the edge here but in a straight-up fight, it all comes down to the skill level of each warrior. Hence in this case, I would like to give it to the katana but I guess I'll have to make this Even =Now for the X-Factors= Table Explanations NOTE: I used the numbers given by MrPacheco101 and SPARTAN119 when they were using either warrior in different matches *Brutality: Dexter may be a serial killer but he does have his moral limits and will only kill other serial killers (even a teenager like Shion but I digress). Shion meanwhile, killed those responsible for her lover's disappearance and apparently shows no remorse (save for after she kills Satoko) *Killer Instinct: Dexter is driven to kill in order to satisfy 'the Dark Passenger' inside, whereas Shion (as I state again) only kills those responsible for Satoshi's disappearance (maybe including those responsible for engineering the Hinamizawa Syndrome which Satoshi may have been involved with) *Intelligence, Physical Strength & Agility: Physically, Dexter is in greater shape (with regards to strength and surprisingly agility) than Shion despite the apparent age difference (late 30's, early 40's for Dexter; late teens for Shion). Also intelligence comes with age, hence the older Dexter gaining the edge over the high school grad Shion. *Training: Dexter has been trained as a young child by his father and seems to be perfect when his MO comes into action. Shion meanwhile may have had training from her family connections with the Yakuza with regards to gun-handling but for melee weapons, it can't be said for sure if she has trained using those kinds. *Psychological Health: Dexter, despite having those tendencies to satisfy 'the Dark Passenger', is otherwise a healthy and smart human being - hence he is good at his job as a blood spatter analyst for a police department. Shion meanwhile does have mental instability almost at her door since she is infected with the Hinamizawa Syndrome and is in perhaps the later stages of it. *Experience: Both warriors to me seem to have had years of experience killing other people but I guess Dexter has been hunting down a greater variety of criminals/murderers than Shion. =Now Onto the Battle= Prologue Soundtrack for this scene: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va3-PF09pXw A chemical plant, the Everglades, 10:32pm It was a long day's work and rest was needed. "OK, sir. You've got a meeting with the Governor tomorrow to discuss the potential future of this company and your wife has phoned in asking to bring home the groceries..." the secretary briefed Mr Tynsdale. "Ah yes, I mustn't forget those things..." Tynsdale grunted as he donned his trenchcoat. Outside the window, drips of rain were bucketting down on the swamps around him. "Do you have your umbrella here, Mabel?" "Yes sir I do" she replied "Good. May I duck under it to get to my vehicle?" A clap of thunder rang out. Everything went dark. "Ah..." Tynsdale exclaimed "Well... getting out of this place shouldn't be a hassle..." He suddenly craned his neck when he heard a sound. It was certainly unnatural but where it came from, he didn't seem to like it too much. "Sir?" Mabel whispered. "Get security here. Something's going on upstairs." Tynsdale beckoned his secretary, who immediately jogged out down the hallway, turning left before disappearing. Between the claps of thunder and lightning, Mr Tynsdale could only make out feet lightly tapping on the ceiling... or was it just rain? He straightened his jacket trying to calm his nerves and soothe his heart. He looked outside and saw the rain pour incessantly, distorting the natural beauty that is the swamps. Goosebumps started to raise all over his body as if to tell him something's gone wrong. Taking his gloves off the window, Mr Tynsdale slowly crept out of his office. The flashes of lightning were the only light source he had to rely on as he slowly made his way down the corridor. His heart started racing. Something was definitely wrong. "Sir?" a voice rang out. "The security team has just been knocked out!" "Mabel?" Mr Tynsdale shouted as he clutched the white wall next to him for support. His heart beated even faster, nostrils were flaring as if to signal danger. Suddenly as the next flash of lightning struck a mysterious figure walked out into his field of vision. Like a phantom, it slowly moved towards Mr Tynsdale. In between flashes, Mr Tynsdale could make out some features of her but other than that, she was wearing a simple burglar's outfit. He collapsed to the ground in shock and anguish as the feminine figure made her way towards him. "And Mabel's dead!" she said. Her face was now directly in front of him. A squeal escaped from his mouth as he stared into her soulless, blue eyes. He could feel her cold breath through the balaclava. "Which leaves you..." Shion continued, a sinister tone being hinted at "...for easy pickings!" Mr Tynsdale tried to scream but it was no use. She already placed a chloroformed cloth in his mouth leaving him blanking out. The following morning... Dexter stood by the stove of his kitchen, preparing his morning meal. They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day... I think so too... the way the meat and eggs fall into your pan and sizzle away... the flavours that burst out of nectarine juice and into your mouth... the aroma of coffee beans brewing to perfection... and the smoothness of metal that flows through your flesh and skin. Most humans don't take the time to stop and take in all these strange new delights. Digesting the food, Dexter closed his eyes in contemplation. Ring! Ring! And then the phone rings... reality rushes back into your mind and then work begins. For me, that work tends to involve police coming across the scene of a murder and the Department asks me to help them. Upon hearing the call, Dexter drove away passing by the city and its sights. The places I get taken too are too ordinary... they dehumanise the soul and make humans work like machines... the yellow sun outside shines on the monotone coloured walls and the plastic objects... I do not understand why humans choose to live this existence with artifical colour clouding their minds... and yet I feel satisfied, like everything is meant to be... A little variety doesn't hurt the soul when taken moderately... And today, I think I'm about to get a piece of this... Silverline Chemical Processing Plant, 8:32am Dexter's car pulled up on the side of the road near a river. As soon as he got out, the stench that came from the swampy areas pentrated his nostrils which flared in disgust. With a little wince to this apparent odour, Dexter stepped out of the car. The river in front of him is serene and peaceful this morning. As the sun shines from behind it, the birds come flying out of their roosts and the stream of water moves ever so slowly. The Florida Everglades... home to some of nature's wildest animals... above all... Dexter turned around and in front of his car was the longest line of people he had ever seen. ...the media. Paparazzos from all over the US flocked to see the terrible atrocity that happened at the Silverlines Plant. Addressing them was none other than Lieutenant LaGuerta, trying to ever be so gentle and yet so direct with the press. "What happened here last night was a very heinous crime indeed. Vincent Tynsdale, the CEO of Silverline Industries, has indeed been kidnapped forcibly from his office. His secetary, Miss Mabel Jones, was murdered so that the kidnapper may get to him. Our hearts go out to the families of these victims..." Keep at it LaGuerta. Feed the machine. After blankly staring at LaGuerta for a few seconds, Dexter's attention was diverted to a strange-looking vehicle just near the entrance to the plant. It looked like a truck, had the parts of a truck and yet in the back, it strangely wasn't one. Coming closer to inspect this new gizmo, Dexter then got the attention of Sergeant Doakes and Detective Batista, looking as plain as ever. "About damn you showed up Morgan!" Doakes grunted. "Well at least the princess made it to our little ball, eh Dexter?" quipped Batista before he scruffed up Dexter's hair and patted him on the back. Doakes however was not impressed. "So, uh, what's this thing we got here?" Dexter walked up to the boxed rear of the vehicle. "This is the new toy that the Department lent to us. They call it a mobile crime lab..." Batista explained as he followed Dexter. Dexter knocked his fist on the door. The cold metal here feels exactly like that of a prison bus. And yet strange enough it isn't a prison bus but some "mobile crime laboratory". I just don't get it with humans and their new innovations... A few seconds after the knocking, Vince Masuka clambered out of the door. "Dexter. Good to see you." "Yeah nice to see you too, Vince." Dexter faked a smile of friendship as the two shook hands. "So, uh..." Dexter craned his neck to see inside this lab. The interior of the place was furnished to look almost exactly like the forensics lab back at the station. Desks neatly arranged, the tools of the trade (microscope, computers and all) also placed conveniently close to them. Even the walls were painted white to give it that homely feel. "...what are you doing in there?" "What do you think?" Vince stepped back inside his new environment "Processing the evidence that has been collected at the scene, only this time a lot faster." Dexter stepped inside and stared rather intently at the design and detail that surrounded him. So fake and yet so real. The homeliness of the mobile lab didn't seem attractive to him. Doakes and Batista stood by the door, blatantly staring inside as Vince gave Dexter a specialised tour of all the instruments within. Hearing Vince speak about forensics is like listening to a mother ranting to her child about the importance of cleanliness - the duo looked at each other in embarassment before returning their attention to Vince's speech. "...and here is the laptop where all the data is processed. Right now I am looking a sample from the scene the other forensics team has pulled up..." The screen on the computer flashed a bright red for a mere split-second, indicating something has gone amiss. "What the hell?" Dexter squinted at the screen trying to read the error message. "Oh umm... well..." Vince struggled to find the right words but instead of blurting it out, de simply dashed to the scanning machine; a sample bag containing a lone strand of hair. Nothing seemed unusual about it at first - maybe it was a green strand of fibre that fell from a wig or something. Dexter stood helplessly as Vince looked through the microscope again at his sample. "This can't be right..." he seemed amazed at his discovery. "Masuka!" Doakes shouted "If you're done playing f--king tour guide, I suggest Morgan come with us now." "Whatever you say sir..." Dexter sighed as he stepped out of the lab and into the fresh open world. Ascending the main stairs to the building, Batista explained "OK so the vic we got here is Mabel Jones, real stunner. 26 years of age, single with no kids... makes me wonder how she got the job as a secretary for someone as powerful as Mr Tynsdale." Yeah, it makes me wonder too... the female mind is so complex. Funny how I can understand Rita at all... "And our kidnapping victim?" Doakes irately asked. "Psh. Everybody knows who Vincent Tynsdale and the Silverline Company are. Chemical engineers who work hard to improve healthcare. Now that's something I want to see..." Batista cheerily remarked. The trio have made their way past wide white metallic walls and now found themselves at the top of a staircase. Right below them was the crime scene - Mabel Jones, 26 years of age. Young classy female. Age 26. Hair as red as her own blood. Green eyes once filled with vigour and vitality, now cyan and iced over with death. Face chiseled to perfection.... "Morgan? Would you mind telling us what happened?" Doakes asked. He noticed Dexter's eyes were gazed on the dead figure at the bottom of the steps. As Batista looked at Dexter with a grin on his face, Doakes toughened up a little. "Morgan?" and soon the blood splatter analyst snapped out of his daze. "What's the matter? Got yourself a hard on?" "Uh..." Dexter stammered. "Just explain to us what the f--k happened." Doakes interrupted and with that, all three detectives descended the stairs, stopping just before the body. "Well... Mabel was busy walking up these stairs..." Dexter began, first pointing to the main stairway just beside the body "then the attacker appeared behind her from there..." he then pointed to the set of steps directly in front of them "snuck up behind her and..." he descended the stairs, stooping slightly closer to the body for a thorough examination. "...slashed her neck, severing the carotid arteries instantly." He stood back up and looked at Batista and Doakes, who didn't seem that impressed by the talk. "Is that it?" Doakes questioned. "Well I can also comment that the knifework here was sloppy..." Dexter explained as he tried to re-enact the scene/ "If I were doing this... then after I slashed the neck, I would've held her steady and left her lying on her back with me having a bloody hand. Instead we see this... a face down corpse soaked in a pool of blood." "Now that's more like it, Dex." Batista commented. It was something in Dexter's explanation that seemed to stir up Doakes attention. Before he could say anything though, a voice rang out from above. "Uh, Sergeant... we may have a problem..." Vince motioned as he leaned over the railing. "Be right there, Masuka. Morgan, you get more photos of the scene. Batista, with me." Doakes grunted before heading off to the exit. With the shrug of his shoulders, Batista followed suit. Dexter blankly looked in their direction before returning to the task at hand. Another day... another chore of taking photographs. Still, the sight of death is what keeps me feeling alive... Dexter continued snapping photos of the scene, taking absolute care that he isn't contaminating it. Soon after, the body was taken away and everyone moves towards Mr Tynsdale's area - where to them, the real heinous crime happened. Dexter on the other hand, was done. ... Back in my office, back in my artificially natural habitat looking at all the bits and pieces of the scene. Dexter flicks through the numerous photos of Mabel's body and the wounds inflicted on it. Nothing he stated earlier has been refuted upon closer inspection - a single slash wound to the neck was all that the killer needed to get that secratery out of the way. Testimonies from the security guards turned up no leads - they described the culprit as wearing a burglar's outfit, and having eyes of a shade of blue. One of them, even though he himself was not sure, described the killer as having a feminine figure. To my colleagues, it seems as if the pieces don't fit together. In my mind however, they do. I remember seeing the face of a girl with similar attributes on the car trip back. Down along the strip, Dexter drove on. He looked to see the lovely city of Miami buzzing with activity - beach-goers on the white sand, businessmen on their way to work... the late morning ride felt like a mirage. When he reached the traffic lights however, something hit him. The cornerside cafe also was busy, both in and out with patrons happily gorging away at their delights. They were often seen in couples. Outside the door however, was a lone woman stirring her coffee, eyes fixated on it intently. She was wearing a wide-brimmed hat but Dexter can barely see the fringes of her hair - and the color bright green popped into his mind when he got the chance. At that exact moment, a waitress walked past her. She handed the lone woman a bowl of Caesar salad. When the waitress left, the lone woman turned to thank her before returning back to her meal. Her eyes were blue as Dexter noted. For a man with a mind fixated on killing people, the 30 seconds of observation was all he needed to come to one conclusion... she must be the killer and kidnapper. I can sense it. He then hears the door to his lab opening, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was Batista. "Dexter?" Batista said. "Yeah." Dexter replied, turning his chair to face the detective. "What do you have so far on the crime scene?" The portly detective asks. He sifted through various photos before coming to one explicitly detailing the neck slash. "Judging from the marking of the wound... I'd say our perpetrator probably used something with a slightly rigid edge. Possibly a hunting knife." Batista paused for a moment. "Are you sure?" "Positive." Dexter replied. Batista nods his head." Alright, keep up the good work." He says with a smile before going back out and closing door. "Gotcha." Dexter mustered up a genuine fake grin before turning back to his lab. Now all I have to do is complete my homework. ... Late at night, a few days after looking for and stalking his mystery girl - he finally has found the answer. Her name according to official US documentation is Sherry Smith. I know it to be Shion Sonozaki. Dexter took out his bag of knives and carefully unwrapped it. She's nothing more than a fugitive from Japan. Engaging in acts of amicide is one thing. Torturing her friends is another more gruesome matter - even that picture of a young girl nailed and whipped on a cross I can't get out of my head. Dexter carefully inspected each knife - his hunting knife, his bone saw, his cleaver, every one of them in the bag - to make sure it looked as pristine as he always has them before his latest kill. But the cherry on top is the fact that she is a fraud and a criminal accessory. Posing as her twin sister and framing her for the murders in her village; family connections to the Yakuza... she's more than meets the eye. He goes outside to check that no-one is out and about. The watch reads 12:00am. The full moon is out... and the Dark Passenger of Dexter's is about to have its thirst for blood quenched. Once he finished his surveyance, he got into the SUV, his hunting bag tucked in the passenger seat, and drove out into the night. Lights from the street lamps seemed to guide purposely guide Dexter on the right path - straight to Shion's supposed residence. Main Battle Dexter lay in wait in the SUV, looking through his binoculars at the old wooden two-storey house in front of him. All the windows were shut but Dexter could tell that the lights within were off. Ah the Angel of Death... how she can serenely sleep on a night like this... guess I'll be her bogeyman tonight. Oh wait... Just then, the front door creaked open. There, head peeking out into the open, was Shion herself. Garbed in clothing similar to that of her sister as seen in the photos, she walked out for a brief while to take out the garbage before hastily stumbling back inside. As soon as Dexter saw the door close, he dropped his binoculars. This was it. Dexter stepped out of the SUV and into the cold chilly air of the night. Slowly traipsing across the road, Dexter cautiously approached the front door. Without hesitation, Dexter slowly fiddled his lock-picking tool into the lock. In a few easy seconds, Dexter jimmied the front door open hoping to make sure no-one heard the door creak. He glanced around the hallway, carefully treading on parts of the floor that were bound not to make a noise. There were pictures of Shion on the wall, not as a mad woman but as a cute innocent lady standing by her friends and family. The furniture in the living quarters also looked properly arranged, as if Shion had OCD or something along those lines. Dexter continued down the hall hoping he would catch Shion just when she least expect it. There was no sign of her though. Silence filled the air as Dexter began to look a bit confused. Suddenly, his hunch paid off. From the corner of his eye, a corner of the carpet was seen to be slightly folded over. Now that was not considered clean for someone like Shion, unless... Dexter slowly tugged the carpet back towards the door and there it was. A secret door. A door. Without hesitation, Dexter slowly opened the big door, hands gripping the rusty handle as firmly as he could. He didn't lift the door all the way, just enough so he could slip down the stairwell that lay below it. Once he settled himself in the dark confines of the hallway below, Dexter slowly shut the door behind him, again not wanting to get her attention. In front of was a dim yet visible light, slowly flickering with a little buzzing noise. Dexter took a few steps closer, making sure the crunching rocks beneath him were not too audible. "...Please. Let me out of here. I don't know what you are talking about!" a voice huffed out. Mr Tynsdale. He's still alive. Dexter wasn't wrong with that hunch. He heard the sound of a whip being stretched out ready for use. ... Shion let out a soft chuckle as the leather on her whip snapped into shape. Maximum pain was all she was ready to deal with - even after 4 arduous days of torture, Tynsdale was not letting up. She circled the poor man, chained to the cross that had the now dried blood of Satoko on it. Tynsdale, now almost in a very bad shape physically, was alert with worry as Shion flung her whip in a teasingly evil manner. "So... you drove Satoshi to suicide because he figured out you were involved in the series of disapperances in Hinamizawa and was planning to blow the whistle..." she began to solemnly explain. "I don't know what you're talking about. I never heard of Satoshi or Hina-whatever. Just please listen to me!" Tynsdale stammered in fear. "Even after 4 days... of me constantly lying and hiding, you still stand strong... Well that's all gonna change." Shion chuckled some more before unleashing her fury with one whipping motion. In a split second, Mr Tynsdale cried out with agonising pain. Puncture wounds appeared on his side and blood slowly trickled from within. Tynsdale squinted with pain when Shion applied a similar treatment to his other side. "Why... are... you... doing this?" Mr Tynsdale wheezed as the pain got to him real quick. Dexter peered on as Shion slowly crept up to Mr Tynsdale, a hunting knife now visible in her hand. "Because, sir..." Shion teased Tynsdale with his secretary's voice "I WANT VENGEANCE!" With that shout of words, Shion plunged her knife deep into Tynsdale's chest, effectively killing him on the spot without a breath from him escaping immediately. Having enjoyed her two hours of torture, Shion dragged the scarred and bruised body of Tynsdale off the cross and back into the makeshift cell. Now's the time. Under the cover of the dim light, Dexter slipped into the dungeon without a sound, even as he unsheathed his garrotte. Shion, her back turned to Dexter, gently walked back to a workbench where her weapons were stored. As Dexter slowly crept upon his unsuspecting victim, Shion took out what appeared to be a syringe of yellow liquid. She raised the needle to eye-level, making sure the syringe was ejecting C-130 liquid as fresh as the day she bought it. Timing his breathing correctly as he stood dangerously close to Shion, Dexter wrapped the string on his garrotte tightly before... "Ugh..." Shion gasped as a string of wire was wrapped around her neck. Dropping the syringe in fright, Shion struggled as Dexter tightened his grip around the choking tool. Grunting in pain, Shion instinctively reached for her pants pocket. "AAH!" Dexter screamed in pain as a surge of electricity hit his thigh. Coursing its way through his body, the shock caused Dexter to loosen his grip on the garrotte and collapse to the floor. With a look of surprise on his face, he stared as Shion coughed for air before turning around to face the Butcher himself. With an evil smile and a keen eye hidden amongst her green hair, Shion giggled an evil tune. "My my, it seems you have caught me at my finest hour..." she bragged. "I do that a lot," Dexter replied, fixated on her sinister stare "It is usually also their last." "Not for me this ain't!" Shion yelled as she clutched a syringe of that yellow stuff tightly in her right fist. Before she could jab Dexter in the leg however, Dexter kicked it out of the way as he lifted himself back on his feet. The yellow liquid in the tube lay in a puddle beside Dexter's shoes. Shion grumbled in angst. Before she could do anything however, Dexter rushed up to her and grabbed the neck. Before long, the two are locked in a mini stare for a few micro-seconds before BAM! Dexter's head collided with Shion's, sending the latter flying onto her desk. Flat on her back, Shion desparately looked around her looking for something to counter her enemy's next move. She smiled when she saw the top of the shelf beside her. Dexter drew out his hunting knife, hoping to finish the job as quick as he could. Before he could get up close, he felt a kick in the groin. It was weak but decent enough to knock him a few steps back... and to make him drop the hunting knife. Shion sat herself up, pointing the end of the katana towards Dexter. Oh great. A sword. Shion leapt up from the desk back onto her two feet, the burning rage still present in her eyes and a small sliver of blood dripping from her lip. With a moment's hesitation, Shion charged at Dexter, who simply stepped out of the way. Noticing the sudden move, Shion tried to swing her weapon at him. He ducked. She missed again. Dexter threw some air punches to throw Shion off. She saw the punches, but she did not expect what was to happen next. She charged at him again, swinging the katana but he again stepped out of the way only to grab her by the wrist. Thinking quickly, Dexter wrapped his free arm around her scrawny neck before the two of them crashed into the dungeon wall. The thud shook the room. The dim lightbulb began to swing. Shion was trapped in a headlock but she wasn't ready to give in. Her grunts became more intense as she struggled to make her way out of the headlock. Suddenly, Shion stamped her foot against Dexter's. As another short burst of intense pain streamed through his body, Dexter once more loosened his grip on Shion allowing for her to escape his grasp. As quick as she can, she swung her katana with great force. Thud! Instead of embedding itself onto Dexter, it instead cut deep into the thick wooden wall behind him. Dexter slowly gazed at Shion trying to wring her sword free. Having caught his breath, he smirked at Shion. In a swift motion, Dexter kicked Shion's hands free from the handle. Staggering back as the katana dislodged itself and landed under the shelf, Shion wiped the sweat from her face before unsheathing her hunting knife. In return, Dexter took out a small knife from his pocket. Rage ran through Shion's mind. She was not prepared to let this asshole stop her from her quest of vengeance. If he stands in her way... then he doesn't want to mess me up. Shion charged again at Dexter, holding her knife up high. Before she could stab him, however, Dexter held knife up just in time to parry. Next thing Shion knows, those same positions are reversed as soon as Dexter slashed down with his knife except now, the parry turned into a struggle. Like two dancers doing the tango, Shion and Dexter slowly paced their steps. Inch by inch, Shion was stepping closer to the torture table, and a possible dead end. Dexter clenched his free hand into a fist and held it back as far as his arm could reach. In all this determination however, Dexter failed to spot something out of the corner of his eye. Shion's free hand was slowly creeping its way towards a small sledgehammer on the table. The two eyes couldn't help but fixate on each other - viewing the icy cold demons within their souls. At last Dexter swung his fist back round, making sure it was to hit the jugular. However, Shion, quicker with her hands, swung the sledgehammer first... and coming straight into contact with Dexter's abdomen. "GUH!" Dexter gasped as he stumbled back and grasped his belly in shock. Shion held her hammer high above Dexter's head, giving herself a slight chuckle. That singular moment of Shion's self-indulgence was all Dexter needed to formulate his next move. Discarding the knife, Dexter quickly leapt forward and grabbed Shion by the wrist that held her hammer. Before she could react, Dexter threw another punch, landing it straight on her cheekbone. The force behind the impact was so strong that Shion was thrown over the table, landing in what appeared to be a dried pool of blood. Dexter breathed heavily as he stood back up. Finally. Dexter smiled as he walked over to the table. Peering at Shion's body over it, it looked as if she was knocked unconscious or worse. He figured that after all that intense pain, and that show of a crazy rage, it was best to kill her there and then. Make it look like a murder-suicide pairing. Catching his breath, Dexter noticed that he was still missing his hunting knife. Must have lost it with unnessecary struggle he had to endure. Turning towards the desk however, he saw his trinket still laying there. Suddenly a soft moan escaped Shion's mouth. She was not dead yet, but she was stirring. Dexter, acting quickly, punches Shion square in the face knocking her out completly. "Lights out." He said. ... Dexter had won. It had almost cost him his life. Now what was he going to do? His veins were pulsing with adrenalin, hoping to mask the excruciating pain he just undergone. I should've done more research. Such a stupid mistake. Dexter stared at the hallway behind him before eyeing the dungeon around him. Bodies of others lie in a stone cell just next to the cross. A putrid smell began to penetrate Dexter's nose. The sound of flies buzzed in his ears. Inside, Dexter was just about to feel sick. Wasting my time here. I have work to do. Breathing heavily, Dexter lifts Shion over her shoulder and slowly walked back towards the hallway. His legs, tired from all that movement, seemed like they were going to collapse on themselves; but Dexter still kept going. Ascending the ladder, he found himself back in the light of Shion's own hallway. All that he needed to do now was make sure she doesn't wake up again and hide all the wounds - especially the puncture wound in his thigh. ... Her heart raced. Her lungs began to fill up with air. In a matter of moments, Shion was awake. Her head throbbed. Her nose and mouth bled. She opened her eyes; and there he was. Deviously Dreadful Dexter. All dressed up in what appears to be greyish-green jumpsuit with a black apron and gloves, in a room wrapped up in clean plastic. "Nice to know you're awake, Ms Sonozaki" Dexter said, looking down with a tint of glee in his eyes. Shion tried to move her hand. Nothing. Her legs gave the same response. "There's no point in struggling. I made sure of that." he continued to circle Shion's motionless body "W-who are you." She murmured "Who am I?"Dexter knelt down beside her." That's a good question." Sprawled out in the open, were pictures of her friends back in Himazawa hanging in the walls. "What is this?" Shion said, looking at the wall. "That?" He said looking back. "A memoir of sorts." Dexter stands up and walks behind the young woman. "Of all the victims you killed." Dexter leans next to her ear. "The innocent blood you shed." He whispered. Shion can only turn her head and swell up in tears. "You won't understand..." Shion huffed out "I don't think spoken words... can express the reasons..." Dexter chuckles, amused by her plead. "Oh I understand. In fact..." Shions' breathing became more drawn out as Dexter cut an incision on the left side of her cheek with a scapel. "That's why you are wrapped under my table. And soon..." He then takes a drop of her blood and places it between a slide, looking with demented curiosity as it expands underneath the glass. "You will be cut up into nice, equally disposable pieces." "Please... just go... into my... study..." she begs. "The answers... ar-" Before Shion could finish speaking, Dexter suddenly tapped her mouth shut." Sorry to cut the conversation, but we both know we're just waisting time." He said. Dexter then grabs a sleek knife from his kit and placed it against his victims' neck. Looking up at the light, Shion knew this was the end of the road for her. As she closed her eyes, the final thought racing into her mind was... Satoshi. Dexter made one clean slash to the carotid arteries before standing to inspect the scene, watching the torch of life slowly burn out in her eyes. The ritual was complete. There she lay, the body of a Japanese femme fatale , her icy cold eyes looking towards the ceiling, her green hair drenched now in a pool of her own blood. To Dexter it was like nirvana watching it happen in his own eyes, as if everything came together in one brief, but blissful moment. All that was the left now was the disposal of the body. Dexter grabbed the electric bonesaw from his table of tools and turns it on and begins the process. ... Dexter placed the last of the dissected limb into the black garbage bag and places it next to several others inside the corner of the room.However, something in his mind kept playing back in his mind. It was as if he didn't get the answer he deserved. Go into her study she said. What does that even mean? Maybe that was where Dexter should be. He felt uneasy about this, but he resigned himself to the choice. ... Dexter walked back into the hallway, he then stares at a door at the end of the hallway. As he walked closer, he noticed a sign that said "Do Not Enter" hinged onto it. "This must be it." He said. The door was slightly ajar, revealing a room that seemed to be like all the others - clean and orderly. Slowly, Dexter pushed open the door to see what was inside. The study floor may have been clean but the desks in front of him lay in an awful mess. Sheets of paper were messed up on the top. More ominous to Dexter as he stepped closer was a giant cork board filled with polaroid images and newspaper clippings. Stuck in the middle was the image of a young blonde adolescent boy with a word that now made sense of what Dexter heard in the dungeon: Satoshi. Dexter stared intently at his beaming face. There was a piece of red string tied around the peg that led to an article. This one had the word MISSING in its usual newspaper print. So this was about him... '''but why him?' Dexter continued following the red string around the board. Newspaper images flooded Dexter's mind as he carefully studied their faces. All of those cheerful expressions, extinguished by Shion's hand; and from the picture on the desk, framed and gilded, was all of them - having a good time as friends. So what could have possibly drove this woman to kill them? And what has it got to do with Satoshi? He scavenged through the papers on her desk. Certain words stood out in the text that spelled out something. Baby. Love. I miss you. Three x's. Signs that pointed to Satoshi... as Shion's lover. ''Maybe this was crime of passion. I see some all the time at work, but never something so complex like this. Dexter kept looking through the scattered papers until one more stood out. It was not conversational or typed out by a journalist, but it was formal and clinical. Dexter's eyes widened in curiosity when he saw the briefing. She was infected with a disease that drove her mad - the Hinamizawa Syndrome. "I see..." Dexter muttered under his breath. He had finally put the pieces together. Shion, infected with this disease, killed her friends when she thought that they were responsible for Satoshi's disappearance; but why Tynsdale unless... he was in some way responsible. "So... you drove Satoshi to suicide because he figured out you were involved in the series of disapperances in Hinamizawa and was planning to blow the whistle..." the words of Shion echoed through his mind. A crime of passion has turned into a wild conspiracy hunt. That was all Dexter needed to know. Interesting. Dexter turned to walk out of the study but he stopped in his tracks at the sight of a list on the back of the door. A list that had the crossed out names of her Japanese friends. A few more Japanese names were also inscribed onto it, linked together through one single word - Tokyo. Dexter's mind then became piqued as soon as he notice Mr Tynsdale's name crossed out from the list... but two other names aren't. She wasn't finished with her quest of vengeance; and why not? She could have been one step closer to solving a mystery plaguing her town. Too bad she's in a garbage bag. Dexter looked back at the study desk. I guess this mystery will remain a mystery. Dexter goes back into the kill room and gathers the trash bags inside, he then opens the front door of Shion's house and looks around, making sure nobody was around. He then walks to his SUV and opens the trunk, putting the bags inside before closing it. Dexter starts the car and proceeds to drive towards the Marina. While on the road, Dexter recollects his thoughts about tonights' kill. The night didn't turn out good for me, your Dearly Demented Dexter, but it quickly became the most... interesting evening I had in a while. I've learned that a disease can turn an innocent person into a demented monster, a small Japanese town shrouded in conspiracy, and that sometimes the human desire for love can lead to a string of grisly murders. As one person said a long time ago... Dexter then turns towards the audience. "Life is full of surprises." Winner: Dexter Morgan Expert's Opinion This was considered by most voters to be a very close fight but in the end, all the votes slid towards Dexter due to his domination of X-Factors trumping over Shion's marginally superior weapons Battle Notes Voting will be, as usual, done through commenting - any well fleshed out votes including edges or a descriptive paragraph will count as 2 points, any half-decent votes as 1, and any crappy ones are disregarded. Voting ends... whenever I say so - hopefully a week or so after I finish writing up the sniper battle. The situation of the story goes as follows: Shion is in Miami and has hunted down the American citizen (a CEO of a chemical company) who is connected to the activities of Tokyo; in capturing the person however, Shion has murdered his secretary which is why Dexter is on the scene. Dexter fits all the pieces together at the crime scene and heads over to Shion's Miami residence and from there the battle begins. The ending is decided like this: *If Dexter wins, then he kills Shion but not before Shion gives him her reasons for her killings. He then goes to investigate and finds her billboard of the people connected to the Hinamizawa Syndrome outbreak. He takes photos of the billboard, hoping to satisfy the hunger of the Dark Passenger another time after noticing some names on the board not being crossed out, then burns the house incriminating evidence - of course keeping the photos as souvenirs. *If Shion wins, then she knocks Dexter out and straps him to the torture cross where she eventually kills him. *If it's a tie, then the two essentially kill each other in the room and then the Miami PD burst into the scene. Special credit goes to SPARTAN119 and his battles for giving me the idea, and MrPacheco101 for helping me to expand upon those ideas to come up with this battle. Hopefully I have pulled off everything correctly. :) Since there will be mention of Sergeant Doakes, this means that timeline-wise, this will take in the early Dexter seasons (pre-Season 1 at best when Dexter isn't stalked by Doakes). Also to your disappointment or delight, there will be no "Surprise Motherfucker!" moments. Category:Blog posts